The Illegitimate Prince
by Lightblade23
Summary: The Clover Kingdom a place that is filled with magic and potential but what happens when an unknown heir is born. A direct descendant of the King. Inheriting the powerful Light Clover magic. A magic that represent a true royal. How will the kid use this power? Arakan will learn of his magic and his power, good thing he has someone by his side.


"Mom, Why don't I have a dad?"

"Well..."

"It's because they were bothering me, saying that I don't have a dad and..."

"Arakan... If they ever tell you something like that again. Tell then that your father is a useless fool, who left because he was lazy." The mother reassured the child which it  
will take some time for the child to fully understand what his mother meant.

"It's still early; did you finished your homework?"

"Yes! Can I go play?"

"Sure, just be careful using magic." The kid bolted out of the house to join his friends. "THANKS MOM! ILL GO SAVE A PRINCESS!" the kid yelled as he left, the mother chuckled at his sons antics.

"I hope Marty and the others are not busy with homework." Arakan walked into the park but saw none of his friends, what he didn't know is that his friends wouldn't come to the park that day.

"Help!"A little girl the same age as Arakan yelled. Arakan turned to every direction to try and find where the sound came from.

"You! Help me!" The same voice sounded just beside him but couldn't see her. "Up here!" The girl screamed at him which made him turn upwards to see her. A girl his age with brown skin and green eyes filled with fear, she's wearing a dress that looks dirty as if it was because she was rolling in the ground. She's clutching the trunk of the tree as if her life depends on it.

"Why are you there?"

"Because I had to prove to the others that I'm as strong as them." She said as she looked down but felt vertigo making it seem as if she was a thousand meters up in the air.

"I'll help you!" The boy proclaimed without knowing how to help her, the girl nodded trusting the boy.

The boy took a few steps back turning around and began walking.

"H-h-hey don't leave!" The girl yelled as she looked at the boy walking away. 'I shouldn't have trusted him. I shouldn't trust boys. It's because of them that I am here.'

"Aaaahh!" The boy turned around and began to run at the tree and using a slope nearby he jumped without knowing he pushed magical energy into his limbs and grabbed the branch closest to him.

He proceeded to easily lift himself up and with ease reached the frightened girl.

"Don't cry. T-tru-tust me to help you."

The girl wiped her eyes as she took his hand which glowed brightly.

"I thought you left?"

"I would never leave you if you're asking for help. Now come on I have to finish saving the princess!" The girl felt her face redden.

"Princess?"

"Yes, I promised my mom that I would save a princess, because she calls me prince."

"Then I think I am. Now how can we get down?" That made Arakan stop in his tracks.

"I didn't think that part. But I have an idea. Get on my back." The boy said with confidence in his voice as he glowed with light surrounding his body.

"A-alright." The girl got on his back as he turned around. 'What is this power? I feel so... strong!' He didn't feel the weight on his back but felt the arms and legs around his waist.

"Grab on tight!"

"Yes." The girl placed her head on his shoulder as to not see. The boy steeped his resolve to save the princess in danger. He began to move from one branch to the other, taking careful steps and not even a minute later he was hanging from the lower branch and landed on his feet as magic run through him reinforcing his body and keeping him from harming himself and the princess on his back.

"You can let go Now."

"But I will fall."

"We're safe. I have saved you princess." The girl slowly and shaking let him go and was standing on trembling legs from the scare she just had. A hand grabbed hers.

"It's alright. Hmm. My mom always tells me that to calm down you have breathe through your nose as much as you can and then let it out.

Look at me." He said as he grabbed both of her hands. The girl moved her eyes aways from his and stuck to the ground. " So I can remember what color they are." She slowly looked towards him and couldn't help but feel giddy from watching as his green eyes look at her directly with relief.

"Breathe." He inhaled through his nose and she complied doing the same and then letting go. After a few minutes of doing that he stopped glowing and felt tired but as she stopped shaking he knew she calmed down and he let of her hands.

"Sol!" A man came running into the clearing they were in.

"Daddy! I was so scared!" The girl ran to her dad and began crying. The father held her daughter as she cried while glaring daggers at the kid.

"Arakan. Where are you?" That made the boy perk up.

"Here mom!" The mother walked into the clearing to see a little girl crying in her father's embrace.

"Ah, Arakan. Why is She crying? And I told you to be home early."

"I didn't do anything! I saved a princess like I told you."

"Is it true?"

"Yes! She was stuck on the tree beach over there." He pointed at the tallest one. "She was yelling for help so I used this power and helped her get down." His mother  
hummed in thought as he turned to the pair.

"Sol? Was it?" The girl peeked from her father's shoulder and nodded. "Did my son helped you?" That made the girl almost jump with an excited look in her eyes.

"Yes! He was so cool! He saved the princess while he is a prince! He glowed white like he had a cape and and, and we landed on the ground without getting hurt. And and helped me calm down by breathing through my nose." She pointed at her nose. That made the man smile at the child.

"Did he really save you honey?"

"Yes!" The girl smiled at the boy and ran towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you, and like the princess I am I shall reward you." With that she pressed her lips to his cheek making the boy feel his face heat up.

"Oh my." His mother said as he couldn't answer.

"Thank you princess, just yell for help and I will go to you."

"Young man. That is quite the claim you made. Then I will trust you to be her knight in shining armor." The boy scoffed.

"I don't want to be a knight in shining armor."

"Why is That?"

"Because, if an armor is shiny then it's not used. I would rather be a king and fight while my queen fights with me to fight for what is right." The man laughed cheerfully at his childish proclamation.

"Then would you say sol is strong?"

"Yes! She climbed all the way there. While the others can't."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! If we are together then we can do a lot of things!" The man ruffled his hair.

"Then I suppose that you will protect her?"

"Yes!" The girl unknowingly to the boy will remember this as the day she first experienced love. The boy for the first time in his life experienced satisfaction by helping someone in need. Both kids were forever bound by an invisible red thread that is tied around the ring finger in the left hand of both.

* * *

**So, yeah 2 Black Clover fics, I love Black Clover too much... well I enjoy the world building that has been done. Anyway I will try to juggle all my stories. Excluding the ones in hiatus.**


End file.
